In the field of medicine, the use of implants is common, which are introduced permanently or at least for an extended time period inside an animal and/or human body to fulfill a replacement function. Examples of such implants include cardiac pacemakers, cerebral pacemakers for Parkinson's patients, cardiac implants, cochlear implants, retinal implants, dental implants, joint replacement implants, vascular prostheses and stents.
For insertion into the body, implants are connected to catheters, and they must be able to be precisely positioned at their location of use and released in a specific manner. For this purpose it is known, for example, to release the implant by way of a translational motion.